Just Because
by TheNerdling
Summary: Suki was never normal, Karou was never alone. Certain things lead to other things, and then it begins. Why? Just because...
1. Chapter 1

For arguments sake, I'm new on site okay? This is my first posted Fanfic so don't butcher me for grammar or bad ideas (for, after all too each his own). And remember, reviews are the inspiration so R**R. **Thanks, The Nerdling =}

*EN POV (evil narrator point of view)

Suki had been looking for her music room all morning, her first day and she had yet to see a single person! She heard bells, even footsteps, but she hadn't seen any of her fellow peers. She continued along with her violin and finally found a music room. Music room 3. "Finally! At least now I'll be able to ask someone for directions!" she cheerfully told the door. As she opened it a warm breeze and rose petals spilled out; "Welcome" a chorus of male voices. 'Damnit! This is that stupid host club the girls from home were all aflutter about! Maybe at least I could steal a snack or two (or five) before I try to find an ACTUAL music room.' Suki thought to herself, walking over to a table stacked high with various snacks; half with cookies and finger sandwiches, the other with... cake, at least 27 kinds of cake, most of which were chocolate. A guy with an odd head of practically yellow hair walked up to her "Well, a new princess how splendid! Why don't you make an appointment with our friend Kyoya and then we can get you settled in with one of our wonderful hosts!" he proclaimed in a rather irritating voice 'What the hell is with this guy?' Suki thought. She turned around, in hope of finding someone sane; their eyes met, he was automatically interested of her, she was slightly curious of him. "Hey Haruhi, whose she?" Hikaru asked, noticing his brother's curious look. It had been a very (VERY) slow morning, so of course the hosts had noticed the appearance of the odd girl without a uniform with blonde hair even lighter than Tamaki's. "I do believe that's Dominique Suki; the daughter of an American hot-shot movie producer and a German opera star. She just moved here, and judging by the violin and the fact she looks like she wants to smack Tamaki, I'd say she was looking for an ACTUAL music room" Kyoya said coming from nowhere in particular. Karou couldn't take his eyes off her! Her thick platinum (but obviously not dyed) curls were enough to grab attention, but her eyes! Green on the left, blue on the right. He needed to catch her attention. Suki tried with all her might to ignore the blabbing idiot beside her as she took another sandwich. She went over to the table where the other hosts were (and one girl dressed as a host) sat to see if any of them had an actual shred of sanity. "Excuse me, my name is Suki, I'm new here, could anyone tell me were an actual music room is? I've been lost all morning." she explained, but she couldn't take it anymore, this idiot had been lecturing her about just taking food for 15 minutes! She whammed her violin case smack into the idiots face, and he shut-up. Instead he just took to a corner and started growing mushrooms. "Is he okay? I didn't mean to hit him hard." she said to no one specific. "He deserved it" Hikaru said (loud enough that Tamaki gave him a face). Suki leaned down to Haruhi; "You know I'm surprised you haven't been discovered yet, your way to pretty to be a boy." She said, alarming everyone (even Kyoya was in shock, and he figured it out in under five minutes.) "I-I'll show you the music room!" Karou said, breaking the present awkwardness. "Thanks, here's for the food" Suki said dropping some yen on the table. The two went into the hallway; he worked in a freaking host club for crying out loud, why couldn't he think of anything to say to her?! "So, who was the bumbling fungi farmer?" She asked. 'Well, it would be a start' Karou thought. And it was the start, the start of something rare and precious, love at first sight.

-Like it? TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, call me crazy but I'm uber psyched to already being reviewed! It's nice to know my work's "Appreciated "(insert fangirl [of fanpeople?] squeal here). Any who, here is chapter 2….. (Had a Dr. Suess moment there for a second 0_0) I can really not put into words how much I frickin ADORE reviews; keep on keeping on my peeps (and remember that second R) -

*Karou

"Boss? He's actually not that bad once you get to know him. But still, Tamaki is definitely a bit…. Much, at times. "I said, mission 'get pretty girl's attention' is a success! We talked about the rest of the club members for the rest of the walk; I even explained the Haruhi situation to her and she said she wouldn't tell. Why is she being so nice? Why do I care if she's pretty? What was Hikaru doing while I wasn't there? "Karou?" Suki said, waving a hand in front of my face, we were there. "Oh sorry, well, here you are." I said awkwardly, she giggled warm-heartedly. "Yeah and it only took me three hours to find it. Hey where do you guys sit at lunch? It's in like half an hour and I don't think I'll have made any more friends by then." She said; she was kidding right? How could she NOT make any more friends? I told her where she could find us and walked dazedly back to the Host Club. "What was that about? You've never shown anyone, especially a girl who just walks in, attention like that before." Hikaru interrogated in a bored tone. He knew me too well. "I'll tell you later" I whispered; "I think our little Karou is having his first crush! Tamaki declared in front of everyone. How could I have a crush? I have a Hikaru. Some of the guests (business had finally picked up while I was gone) begged me to tell them who, others looked a little sad, others still had switched to asking Hikaru what he knew. Lunch time quickly rolled around, but all my and Hikaru's guests followed closely behind in an attempt to find out the identity of my newly dubbed 'mystery crush'. I decided to stay in plain view of our usual table so if still wanted to sit with us she would know it was at her own risk. When I found Suki in the crowd, she was headed to the musicians' table (probably should've seen that one coming). Why would I have even gotten the slightest inclination that she wouldn't find other people? I looked at the musicians' table again; some jerk at the end wasn't letting Suki sit! I wanted to go help her, but she would be mauled by fangirls (fangirls are SCARY BITCHES). Hikaru (who I would no doubt owe for this), went over and said something to Suki, they started walking back, but before leaving the jerks behind Suki had somehow managed to get soy sauce on the guy's pants. She wadded through the wall of girls and sat down beside me, the whole bubble disappeared. Hmm, oh well. "Have any trouble finding the cafeteria?'' I asked her, half joking; I could feel some glares coming from a table of boys across from us for making fun of the pretty new girl. "Not too much, it's kinda hard to miss" she answered, smiling. I mentally added good humor to the list of things I liked about her. I smiled, "Why were those guys giving you a hard time anyway?" Hikaru asked, I gave him a little look, but then looked back to Suki because I wanted to know too. She blushed "My half-brother came to watch us practice and I guess he wasn't sophisticated enough for them." She mumbled, "Oh! There he goes!" she chirped. Right past our table walked Kasanoda (the mob child!). We looked back and forth between Kasanoda and Suki, neither of us could find similarities between them at all. Kyoya slipped us a note, Hikaru and I huddled to read it

'Turns out this is Cicero Suki, who shares Kasanoda's father. Their father supports her mother and her outside the city. Kyoya'

0_0….. Hikaru whispered to me "Quit staring like an idiot. It's not THAT weird. Just don't be stupid, because she's still a mob boss's daughter". Thanks Hikaru. -

Okay, hit me! Yes? No? Let me think for a second? THE SECOND R MY READERS! THE SECOND R OF READ AND REVIEW. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sup people? Here's the newest chapter (well, duh, but anyway) and btw I know how many people read this, so REVIEW! For the love of fanfiction Review PLEASE! If it's to tell me all about what you had for lunch it's SOMETHING, just leave SOMETHING! Please?

*Suki

Well THAT could've gone better. I should've lied, but I couldn't, just by the way Karou just started expectantly, I couldn't. He's just so different from Hikaru (who I could tell would've automatically called me out on my bluff), he's less blunt at the very least. "Hey Suki, where you headed after school? Maybe we could walk together." A guy came up and said, he looked like a third year, there was something about him that didn't sit well with me. Something was very not right with this guy. "Maybe on a different day" I said with my best fake smile, just hoping he'd go away. No such luck, "No, I think today will work just fine" he continued in a voice that made my skin crawl. "Leave her alone." my brother said, coming from nowhere; "Oh come on, you can't call this one Kasanoda, I was here first." the creep said. Karou had a tight but not painful grip on my arm. "She's my sister you creep, if I ever see you come near her again, you'll be leaving in a bodybag; do we understand each other?" Noda said to him, the guy gets a terrified look on his face and walks (sprints) away. " If any other scumbags like that bother you Su, you tell me first thing okay?" he tells me while he eyes Karou, who still has a hold on my arm. I nodded and Noda disappeared back into the crowd. "And now my brother will always be watching me" I said, sighing "Hey Hikaru, Karou would you mind walking me home? After that... Well you know" I asked them pathetically. Hikaru shrugged and looked at Karou " Would your mom mind?" He asked, "No, she'll be glad for the extra company" I told them. mom would like to see me with other kids, especially after my first day. The rest of the day went by fast, I actually had a bunch of classes with the first year trio, and no one else really bothered me (which was definitely a bonus). At the end of the day Hikaru and Karou told their chauffeur where they were headed and we were off. It was a decent walk to my flat outside the city, but we were making good time. "So you guys are really close" I stated, trying to break the silence that had formed, we were almost home. "Yep" They answered simultaneously; "Hey look an apple tree!" Karou exclaimed as he ran up to it and tried to get a few from the lower branches. "I can already tell my brother's got quite the thing for you. Try to treat him right okay?" Hikaru whispered, I nodded as Karou ran back. "Apple anyone?" He asked handing us each one. We told him thanks and started eating, Hikaru's was a little sour , he even made a face (which, to his dismay, Karou and I giggled at). We kept walking slowly, descending farther away from the city. We ended up on my little side road before long. I saw Dad's limo, no, the doctor said she should be okay for another month! i ran ahead of the boys, "Suki! Wait!" Karou yelled, chasing after me. "Mom!" I yelled once I was inside her room. She was lying in her bed, she looked pale and she had more IV's then usual. Dad was by her, holding her hand, a few of his lackies in the corners of the room. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked me, as if it were one of her good days when she could almost walk. "It was, it was good." I tried, starting to tear up; Karou walked in, he probably thought the room (and it's occupants) were a little wierd. "This is my friend Karou, Karou this is my mom and dad." I explained, as Dad glanced over him judgementally. "Well, aren't you a cutie? Better then the boys from town anyway." Mom sighed. "Karou, will you wait outside for a second? I'll be out in just a minute." I said to him, I didn't like the way Dad was looking at him. "So, school went okay? No problems?" Dad asked; Noda would've already talked to him about it, but just to be safe, "Good as to be expected. What changed?" I said trying to calm down. Dad shrugged "She took a nose dive. Aunt Jena should be here by the end of the week per your mother's request." he said, I turned bitter, "She's right there, she can answer herself." I hissed. It would be okay, when IT did happen, she would be at home, where she wanted, and I would stay here with Aunt Jena. Dad let go of Mom's hand, "Behave yourself Suki, and make some girl friends, would you?" I did have girl friends (two if you counted my brief encounter with Renge. I nodded and Dad took the thugs and drove off. Poor Karou and Hikaru were still outside. "Sorry guys" was all I said, it had been a long day, not to mention I still had to work in the garden. "It's okay, see you tomorrow" Hikaru said, getting up and stretching, I could find a bitter friend in him, I was taking away his brother and he was handling it really well. "Umm, Suki, I'm sorry, about what happened; whatever happened. But I, umm, hope you can come to me if you need something, okay?" Karou stumbled through, blushing horribly. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, it had been a long, less then fabulous day, and I was glad to have someone on my side. I backed up for a second, but didn't move my arms; "Thank You" i said. Karou was getting ready to say something too, but then something, fate, destiny, (Hikaru) pushed Karou's face very into mine. I think it counted as a kiss, there was definitely lip contact. karou immediately jumped away from me like I had shocked him. "Alright see you tomorrow" he yelled to me as he sprinted away. Hikaru laughed for a second and ran to catch up with his brother. Well then.

-**Well then indeed. Too much? Too little? Review please! Sincerely The Nerdling **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, admittedly I got bored and I have a second so I'm posting this super short chapter (but a chapter's a chapter). Review please :)**

*Hikaru

"Because you were doing horrible with her, she found you cute and awkward. Cute only lasts so long, and awkward lasts even shorter." I tried to explain to Karou, all he was worried about was if he had crossed some 'line' with that sad excuse for a kiss. He would be mad at me for doing what I did for a day or two, but that's okay, he's more fun when he's a little mad. He rolled over in bed to face me, "What if she doesn't even talk to me tomorrow?... Why do I even care?! It's always been you and me, then came Tamaki and Kyoya and Mori and Hunny! And then Haruhi! Why isn't that enough?! Why is Suki's name running laps around my head?! It's driving me crazy." he half yelled; he flopped on his back, wow, she had gotten to him good. "If she doesn't talk to you tomorrow, actually kiss her' in front of her brother and everyone. Then she'll have to talk to you, if only to call you a creep." I said, rolling over to face the wall. i had started to drift off when Karou poked me and said, very sarcastically, "Thanks Hikaru".

**Ta-Dah! 2 chapters in one day( I'm impressed with myself), don't forget to reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the slight delay. Please, please, please, review. and thanks to everyone who has. Your words are what I look forward to (sad but true)**

*Karou

"Hey" I said to Suki the next morning in the courtyard the next morning. She smiled at me brightly "Good morning Karou" she said back. "How can she tell its Karou and not Hikaru?" a girl I recognized as a guest whispered to another girl "I don't know, WAIT, do you think this could be Karou's mystery crush? " the other said; they continued back and forth like that with us RIGHT THERE and then bee-lined to a bigger group of girls. The bell rang, "So I'll see you at lunch?" Suki asked me. Where else would I be? I nodded, then right there in front of her brother and everyone, SHE kissed ME (on the cheek, but still)!

I spent the rest of the morning in a daze, entertaining the guests as minimally as possible so I wouldn't screw up. "Is Karou-Chan even walking?" Hunny asked from Mori's shoulders; "I think he's floating" Mori answered monotonously. I was floating all the way to when the bell for lunch rang. I took my time and was the last to leave so I could think of what to say to Suki. I walked slowly throw the halls, trying different things quietly to myself. " Hey look who it is, the punk who thought he could put the moves on my sister" Kasanoda said from in front of me, not good. I turned around and kept walking, bullies are like dogs, they won't chase till you run; unless your whatever breed Kasanoda is."Stay away from my sister… hey I'm talking to you punk!" he came up to me and grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him and punching me in the gut, hard. He went for me again, but I beat him to it by punching him in the nose. We went back and forth (I was definitely losing). I ended up on the floor, bleeding, scraped and bruised. Kasanoda started at me one last time, I closed my eyes and pleaded with myself to just black-out. "Leave. Him. Alone!" Suki screamed running into Kasanoda and knocking. Him. Down. "Go away Suki, this creep is only after what the creep from yesterday was after. You shouldn't care what happens to jerks like this." What did I do to piss him off so bad? Suki sat in front of me, cross-legged and calm. "Su, this loser isn't worth protecting." He tried. She didn't move; "Let me at him or I'll tell Dad and he'll take you away from that no account mother of yours." He barked, and in that moment his eyes got wide and he realized he had just crossed a line he could not retreat from. Suki lunged at him, leaving him with more damage than he had done to me.

In the end they apologized and promised not to tell anyone. I could sit up and breathe again (usually a good thing to be able to breathe). "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up" Suki said, helping me up to my feet. Once we were on the way she said "I know he doesn't deserve it, but could you help me cover for Noda please? He means well, he's just worried." I knew how that went. We finally got to the nurse, who, thankfully, just sighed and didn't ask any questions. At the end of the day, Hikaru and I walked Suki home again. Our subject for conversation being the real fight vs. what we would decide to tell people. Once we got to her two-story flat, Suki kissed me, like an actual kiss (meaning on the lips and self-induced instead of Hikaru -induced). We walked back to the end of the dirt road where the limo was going to pick us up "So, now, not only did Suki save your ass, you now also know that she can kick your ass. Wonderful way to start a relationship. I rolled my eyes and said "Thanks Hikaru".

**And that, is how it's done (kinda suck-ish-ly, but done) review? If nothing else tell me what your favorite kind of pie is! I like pie (nod nod)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alrighty then, here is another (short) chapter. You guys know what your supposed to do!_

*Suki

I kissed him! Noda beat the crap out of him because I kissed him! Oh my God though, if he feels the same way, it was worth it (then again, I didn't get beat up by my brother). An hour later my cell-phone rang, it was a number I didn't recognize.

**Hey, got your number from Haruhi. **

Which probably meant it was Karou.

**And who is it that you got my # form Haruhi? **

The reply didn't come a minute later,

**Karou (or maybe Hikaru) ;} **

God, that's a scary thought.

**Who? **

I was totally joking, but still,

**This is Suki right?**

Haha I could have some fun with this

** Yes **

Wait for it...

**KAROU, your stalker, the one dvklhrsefh **

What the hell? My phone rang almost immediately. "Hello?" I asked into it. "Hikaru! Give it back! When did you even get her number? Hikaru! "I heard Karou yell."Then come and get it, or I'll tell her how you 'really' feel " Hikaru said with a bit of sarcasm, evidently taunting his brother with his stolen cell phone (which I was still on the other end of) "dear Suki I think it's time to see different ! " Hikaru continued. "Hikaru! How could you!" Karou yelled, I heard a door slam. "You still there Suki?" Hikaru asked, actually talking into the phone. "Yeah, why do you do that to him?" I ask "it's fun to see him get all riled up like that. Here I'll give him the phone." And not a minute later I was working on the garden, talking to Karou (and sometimes Hikaru). We talked about anything and everything for a couple of hours before I went to bed. "Night Karou." I whispered, "Goodnight." He answered. Wow.

_Well there you have it. Keep calm and fanfiction. Thanks to you guys who reveiw 3 yah!_


	7. Chapter 7

*Karou

"I think I love you. " I said after I hung up. "Awe isn't that sweet. Leave me here alone while you obsess over your girlfriend. Karou, what happened to just you and me? Why do you need anyone else? " Hikaru hissed at me. How the hell should I know? I told Hikaru as much and he looked irritated, then calm. "Whatever you say, but I bet you couldn't go one day without talking to her, and we all know you could use a day without being joined at the hip. You know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder." I might have to put this into thought. I made a bet with Hikaru.

The next morning I didn't say a word to Suki, she didn't say a word to me. I tried not to look at or for Suki. I hardly saw her all day. When I got home I flopped on the bed; Hikaru had gone to walk with Suki! Must stay away and win this bet... That's it I can't do this anymore. My phone beeped as I reached for it, it was Suki.

**Why in the name of anything would you make a bet like that!?**

Oh dear

**Because? **

She replied back quickly. She was better about it then I would've thought.

**Idiot. God, (I'm rolling my eyes). GTG talk to me tomorrow. And please, don't make any more bets.**

Well then, that went pretty good.

"I win." Hikaru said when he got home "Pay up." He said poking me; I rolled my eyes and handed him my phone "Bother her tomorrow, she had to do something tonight." I told him. "Fair enough. It wouldn't be as fun to mess with her if she wasn't paying attention." He said shrugging.

That night I couldn't get to sleep, I tossed and turned and thought. Ugh, I thought. About anything to keep my mind off Suki, what she was doing and what she had to do (and I was failing miserably). My phone beeped, but Hikaru had put it a cage with two locks and a fingerprint scanner. Luckily, Hikaru's a heavy sleeper. I retrieved the phone with what stealth I could muster in my impatient state

**You still there?**

Where else would I be?

**Yeah what's up?**

I was a little worried to say the least.

**Umm this is going to sound weird. NVMD**

Okay now I'm worried.

**Suki, what? ...**

**SUKI?!**

I waited fifteen minutes when she answered back. I was already half out the front door.

**Nothing.**

I walked and walked and kept walking until I got to Suki's flat. I threw a rock at a window that had a light on (and hide behind a tree invade it wasn't Suki's). I saw her through it, so I threw a couple more pebbles. She finally opened the window "What do you have against texting me? " she hissed out the window, "Well... I don't know. Can I come in? " I whispered to her as quietly as I could to her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She held a finger to her lips, there was someone else with her. God I'm stupid. There's a car in the driveway (Two of them!). After awhile Kasanoda stalked out, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. I could see a short line of stitches on his cheek, probably from Suki.

Once he was gone Suki came out, "What are you doing here?" She asked, a little on the outraged side of not happy. "I was worried about you." I told her, she was fuming; she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the house. "Karou, Aunt Jena. Aunt Jena, Karou. I'll be right back." She growled, leaving me in a small kitchen with a short lady with brown hair, who gave me a strange look. "Hmm." She chuckled; "I don't know what you did but she's not a happy camper." It was a couple minutes before Suki was back downstairs.

"There, you came, I'm fine, and now you're going." She said. "Suki, that's no way to treat a guest of such high standing. At least let the poor boy have some tea." Aunt Jena said, putting a BIG mug of tea in front of me. Suki shot her a look; she sighed and leaned against me. "Are you actually going to tell me what's wrong sometime today?" I asked her, it may have been going a little far, but hey, I've think we've already passed that. "Nothing." Suki whispered. "She was fighting with her brother about you, and her mother, and the various other things that bother her pig-headed brother and she wanted you to be here. Turns out you came anyway." Aunt Jena said loudly. Well.


	8. Chapter 8

*Suki

"Loud mouth" I said at Aunt Jena. I wrapped an arm around Karou, he put one around me too. It started to rain outside, not very lightly (as in like cats and dogs). "Karou, would you like to call your folks and have them pick you up. That jalopy outside wouldn't make it to the city and you can't _walk_ home." Aunt Jena said, picking up another dish to clean. "Um I don't think my parents would answer this late." Karou said, dialing his cell phone anyway. "Yeah, I know, sure. I'll check, hey uh do you guys mind if I stay on a couch or something tonight? The roads are getting really bad." He asked me and Aunt Jena. I was about to say no when Aunt Jena piped in "Of course dear." Are you kidding me? Of course not, why on Earth would it be that simple?

He finished his call and laid his head back. "Who wants a muffin?" Aunt Jena asked, proudly brandishing a tray of sugar-coated blue berry muffins. We both took one, even though I wasn't real hungry. "I'm gonna go check on Mom." I said getting up, still feeling grumpy. I went around the corner, and through the doorway; Mom had her thinking face on. "Hi" I said going up closer to her hospital bed, she's been suffering with this cancer (which I refuse to attempt to say or spell) for 5 years, the doctors say it's almost time. "Hey sweetie. How's school? Do you got that eye-candy boyfriend of yours with yah? I tell you what, if I were 15 and healthy again..." she trailed off. I blushed (was my mom just suggesting that she liked my boyfriend? Score!) " Yeah, school was okay. Karou came over and has to stay because of the rain." I said, trying to tell her in a way she wouldn't make a big deal of it, not that she really made a big deal of anything. "Nice. Have some fun, sweetie ; don't let your asa brother get between the two of you." Mom said; I was BLU-SHING.

When Mom started to doze off again, I went back into the living room. Karou and Aunt Jena were talking and laughing. I smiled, if he makes a good impression on Aunt Jena, maybe he can make a better impression on Dad. All was good until I realized, they were talking about Me. "Yeah she's ...something." Karou says. I walk out into the open then, "That's enough of that, I'm going to bed." I said; what were they saying about me?! "Okay just get Karou situated. Uh, I'm tired, goodnight." Aunt Jena said, of _course_ she is (she's been reading way to many romance novels lately). I got a few pillows and a blanket from the hall closet and set them on the couch. "Knock yourself out" I told him, he gave me a confused look. "That's it? No, 'goodnight', no 'see you tomorrow's, just 'don't bother me I'm tired'?" He asked me as I walked out. "Fine." I went over to him and I…..

**Whahaha, to be continued! Yes I know it's taboo and improper to end a chapter in the middle of a sentence, oh well. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time, on Just Because, (it was Suki's chapter) "Fine" I said, I went up to him and…"**

*Karou

Kissed me; gentle and long. "Goodnight." She said in a undertone that said "I dare you to wake me up tomorrow". I grabbed her wrist and brought her close. Her heartbeat racing against mine; it was awe worthy. "What? Just can't let me go?" Suki said, eyes boring into mine with simple ferocity. "I could, but I don't want to." I answered her, trying to return her stare. I couldn't help it, I smiled; she smiled back.I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to scare her off, didn't want to cross that line.

But I did.

I kissed her and she kissed me and it was all okay. Then she decided to mess with me; she let go and ran out the back door, into the rain, and of course, I blindly followed. She ran into a thick grove of pine trees and disappeared. I tried to figure out where she had gone when Suki dropped on me from the tree! Naturally I fell with her still on me (wonderful as she is, Suki is not exactly light). She flipped over, laughing like a lunatic; I rolled over too. We laid there for a while and talked; it's weird, I'm so used to being around one person who has had all of his experiences with me, and now I have Suki, who I know so little about and still feel painfully close too. She started giggling again. "What? " I asked "We're lying on a pad of pine needles in a rain storm talking about everything and nothing." She said; it was a little weird wasn't it? I laughed a little too. We laid there quiet for a moment "Hey Karou?" She whispered. "Yeah? " she was quiet for a minute. "What were you saying about me with Aunt Jena?" She said, running a few fingers down my cheek, God did it feel good. "She was just asking about me, so I told her about Hikaru and how you and I met... I told her what I thought about you, and I don't know, stuff." I said quietly, just letting her touch sink in. We laid there a while in the comfortable silence that had formed. "What do you think of me?" Suki asked, coming close to me for warmth. "Suki..." I whispered; "Yeah?" She said waiting. "I think I love you." I whispered. She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder; it's true though, I think I love her. I sighed, Hikaru was right. I should let her go before somebody gets hurt, but I couldn't, even if I _did _want to. I rolled over onto my side facing Suki, I wanted to tell her anything and everything that was going through my mind. I kissed her instead, and again after that. Tasting like honey and salt at the same time. I love her, it's not even a question anymore.

**There we go, I feel better now (call me a hopeless romantic). Review please! (P.S. sorry if pine trees aren't exactly native to Japan, it's what came to mind)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own anything... Anywho!**

*Suki

We did ended up falling asleep in the grove, wrapped in eachothers arms; and waking up at the chilly breath of dawn. We snick back in quietly as we could. I went to go take a shower while Karou went back to crashing on the couch. For the record, it is really hard to get pine needles out of hair. "Morning Mom." I tell her as I'm walking back downstairs for breakfast, "Hey Sweetie" I could barely hear her say, I'd have to make sure Aunt Jena kept an eye on her today. The docters were saying any day now.

I nearly fall going around the corner, but Karou caught me. "Hey" I said, he said the same; I stood up and ran a hand through Karou's orange moptop. "God, you should get home." I told him (inner face palm) "I would except, there's rain out there, and my parents aren't coming till noon." He replied like I didn't know; I gave him a glare.

For the rest of the morning we mostly just watched Tv on the tiny set we have in the living room. There was a knock on the door; "Probably whoever Mom and Dad sent." He went to the door... "Uh, Su-suki! " Karou yelled to me; I walked out to the kitchen, Dad and 2 Others were standing there, Kasanoda was there too, he had Karou half a foot off the floor by his shirt. "Put. Him. Down..." I waited while Noda set Karou down "What are you doing here? " I asked Dad "What's, _He_, doing here?" Noda chimed in. "Your aunt called said your mom wasn't doing to good." Dad said; "Yeah today might be the day, so might tomorrow or the next day,_ They_, shouldn't be here in ANY case." I said. Karou had taken a spot leaning aganist the counter, Noda stared at him venomously. "Go in the car." Dad told the Others. "You forgot the one staring at my boyfriend like a vulture at a dying rabbit." I said pointedly. Noda behaved himself when Dad looked at him, but not a moment longer; "Boyfriend? Didn't I tell you to get some girl friends." Dad pratically growled at me "I do. Didn't I tell you to get Noda out of here, haven't I told you to get lost on multiple occasions, see we're both bad listeners." I growled back. Dad smiled "Okay, you win. Keep me posted if your mom gets any worse. Noda! Come." He said. "Can do" I told him; Noda managed one last nasty glare towards Karou before leaving. "I'm sorry my brother's a psycho" I said once they were really gone. Karou just kinds shrugged. Aunt Jena walked in, she's never been a morning person.. she's never been a morning person! God damnit! I ran to Mom's room and ripped the transender from her Stat machine, the one Dad had put there so he could keep an eye on Mom himself. Aunt Jena hadn't called, they just kept track of Mom themselves. They'd pay for such a ruse. I attached the transender to the Tv, where waves would be sent that Mom had died. I heard the car come back screeching. Dad ran up to the door. "Forget something" I said throwing the transender at him "Lying Bastard." I called him as he went back to the car, he laughed. It was a VERY unsettling chuckle, and that's to say the least. "Wow." Karou said coming up behind me. I nodded my annoyance at him. It was noon exactly when Karou's parents came; they were in a big black Tahoe with tinted windows, Karou walked up to it and talked into the passenger seat window. "Hey Aunt Jena, Suki's coming to my house for diner! She'll be back tonight!" Karou yelled back into the house. Wait what? I didn't even have time to ask; Karou dragged me into the car and we drove off! "Mom, Dad, this is Cicero Suki." Karou said into the window that went to the first set of passenger seats. There wasn't an answer, Karou's face was so bright and happy; like the silence was a good thing. I felt the heat of being judged by the eyes of those I was below; I took Karou's hand for support. He held it tighter, his knuckles turned white when the little window closed. "Don't worry, they'll love you. Just like I do." He said. I took a deep breath; this was going to get worse before it was gonna get better. We were at the Hitachin estate in less then a half an hour, it was HUGE. "Karroouuu..." I muttered, trying to calm down.

. As soon as I was out of the car, the women from the middle seats came out and started dragging me towards into to the house, away from Karou. Once we were inside, we went to the right and got into an elevator (a freaking ELEVATOR); we stopped at the 5th floor where there was a huge sewing room, each picnic -table length table had a team of 3 drawing, pinning, cutting or sewing. "Make our guest look nice for dinner." The woman said and a team practically attacked me! Measuring or talking with eachother, or me. When I was finally allowed a minute of breath, a tall lady with pink stilettos on walked over to me. "So YOUR Karou's mystery girl Hikaru's been telling us about. Your awefully pretty. Ah, God, Xia's gonna want to pull a number on you. Don't worry, we'll keep you away from her snobs in the make-up department. You'll look gorgious in the ballgown we're making for you." She said; "Ballgown?" I asked her, before she went back over to her team. "Yeah, they didn't tell you? Your 'Master' Karou's date to the benefit ball tonight." She said before disappearing into a crowd. What? I can't dance! 3 hours later, I had a dress. It was dark teal with black lace and tule. I looked good; now I just had to keep quiet... hahahahahahahahaha, yeah right.

Thankfully the team gave me flats instead of heels, that would've sucked. My nerves were high as a kite, deep breathes Suk, deep breathes. We were there.

**Dun dun DUN! Will Suki make it through the ball? Will Noda do something stupid? Will our beautiful couple survive? Haha, I know, but what do you people think?**


	11. Chapter 11

*Karou

The ball had already started, I waited in a corner with Hikaru and the date Mom and Dad chose for him. "I'm telling yah Karou,I think she made a run for it." Hikaru said to me shrugging his shoulders. "At least I got my own date." I retorted, he shot me a bit of a look. Bonnie was... weird, she wore bunny ears everywhere and everything she wore was pink. She and Hunny should get together, except to make matters worse, she goes to Lobellia, neither of us ever told Mom and Dad about the whole "Lobelia" incident, so they saw nothing wrong with setting Hikaru up with a girl from there. Every minute I see her with Hikaru the happier I am to have found Suki. "There you are, nice tux." Suki said coming down the back stairs. She looked amazing ; I had never loved Mom's sewing team so much. Hikaru had to literally push my bottom jaw up to close it. "You. You look. Good." I mumbled; "Thanks" Suki said, blushing a little. Then all 4 of us went down the grand staircase together. The first hour of the benefit was mostly Mom and Dad talking about whatever the proceets went to and then it was time to dance. Suki and I agreed to stay off the dance floor because neither of us could dance, but we did make fun of the people who thought they could be couldn't. "Might I have this dance? " a guy our age asked Suki, she looked at me and I shrugged. I wanted to see her dance at least once tonight. They went on the dance floor and a waltz started. Suki lied, she CAN dance! She was lovely on the floor, even with the other guy. When the song was over she came back, "I thought you said you couldn't dance" I said smirking. She shot me a look, buy then it softened. "Can I go home? Mom looked real bad today and I don't want to miss..." she said, timid and shy (since when was she either?). I nodded, it was almost 11:00 . I told Dad and we were off. Suki stared out the window most the way; "what's wrong?" I asked her, she took my hand, "Karou, your parents hate me, I know it. When I went out to dance I could feel everyone staring at me." She shifted uncomfortably and stared at her hands; I saw a few teardrops fall onto them. I put an arm around her and dragged her towards me, I kissed her head and told her that I didn't care if my parents liked her "but I DO care what they think. They think I'm some street urchin... mayne I am. I don't come from money, my parents aren't billionaires." The car stopped ; she reached for the handle. "I don't think we should do this anymore. You could do so much better then me, I don't want to hold you back like that." She said, starting to cry harder, then she ran out of the car. She went inside her house and I could here the lock go into place. Suki? It sunk in a little slow, I jumped out of the car and started banging on the door. "Suki!... Suki! " I did this over and over again. It started to rain again. Finally, I gave up; I went back to the car I needed my brother right now

**A very rainy week in Just Because land, huh? Any thoughts? You know what to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

*Hikaru

Karou came back crying, I followed him to his room and tried to get him to talk. He finally caved a little. Why would Suki just breakup with him like that? What was he thinking? I told him, warned him, but right now Karou didn't need an 'I told you so', he needed a brother.

He feel asleep crying, no matter what I did or said he wouldn't stop. I grabbed my cell phone;

**Why would you do that!? Why would you string my brother along like that!?.**

She replied a few minutes later;

** Hikaru, he deserves better then me; if you really cared you'd know that and help him move on.**

I was fuming

** Yeah, I know that and you know that you little bitch, but he didn't care! He did nothing but worship you damnit and all you did was make him cry!**

I didn't get a reply. The next morning was just another Sunday, I glanced at the paper and ended up at the obituaries, "KAROU! " I yelled, after he say the print, he was in the car in a minute flat.

**Oh dear! Whatever has happened now?! hahahaha I know I know ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

*Karou

I ran into Suki's place, I didn't bother knocking, she was there sitting at the kitchen table with her aunt and dad and a few others I didn't recongize. I didn't care if she didn't want me there, I didn't care that she told me to find someone else. I went up and held her, she let me hold her and rock her back and forth a little. Her mother's death really took a toll on her; then again, wouldn't it take a toll on anyone?

At the end of the day, it was me and Suki on the couch, everyone else was in the kitchen talking funeral arrangements. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She was leaning on me, curled up against my side. "It's okay. You did what you thought you had to do... and now I'm fixing it, right? " I told her quietly. She nodded slightly, her eyes started to drupe, soon enough there was a sleeping Suki next to me. I kissed her head once, and then tried to get up without waking her up. I walked through the kitchen and said my condolences.

I stopped on the porch for some air "Hey, your Suki's guy right? " Suki's dad said to me. I nodded; "Stay away from her. It'll all end badly should you not." He said to me viciously "Look, she told me to get lost too. And when she said so it was for MY benefit, but I can't stand her being upset with me, being without her. Do your worst, I need Suki." I told him, getting as in his face as much as he was in mine. "And what does a high schooler know about what they need? Oh and I bet you're in love with her too? Well guess what punk, she doesn't need you; your like chocolate, nice to have around but not nessecary." He told me; screw this I was here for Suki not her asshole father! "Fine, I'm gone, good luck with Suki after she finds out you freaking forbade her boyfriend from seeing her, you'll end up like Noda." I yelled at him, walking to my family car, what's his problem with me? I looked back at the house that I'd probably never be in again, Suki was in the door way, looking silently, in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

*Suki

"Why? Why would you do that?", I asked Dad. He looked a little surprised I was there, "That boys a pain in the ass, I sent him home for the night." He tried to lie to me. "Liar. Aunt Jena I'll be back! " I yelled and chased after the car.

I could only run so far before I lost sight of the car completely. "No. Don't leave." I whispered, I started running again. I ran all the way to the city. I had to ask around a little to find out where the Hitachins lived, but soon I was there too. I buzzed in the front gates "Who? What? Why? " a monotone voice said through the buzzer. "Suki, tell one of the young masters that I'm here please." I said, half panting. "Enter" the voice said, the gates opened and I walked up the front driveway made of yellow stone (where's Todo and the flying monkeys?) At the front door I was told to wait again. It was about five minutes before Hikaru opened the door "Your brother? if you please." I asked. He shrugged, "Well come on, isn't cold outside? " he asked me, pulling me inside. "Sit." He said, pushing me into an antique looking chair. I waited again... and waited... and waited.

"Suki? What are you doing here?" Karou asked me coming from nowhere. "I. Um. I. Ugh." I tried (and failed) "Come on you must be hungry." He said taking my hand a leading me down a long hallway. "I'm sorry my dad's an ass. Just ignore him, when it comes to me, he's all talk." I finally said. Karou just looked back and smiled at me. After awhile we got to a big pair of double doors leading to a BIG dining room. We went right past it; and into a small one. It was simple and cute, with 1 table just big enough to seat 6. There was already Hikaru, and a man and women who I guessed were the Hitachin parents. "Take a seat, dinner should be out in a minute." Mr. Hitachin said pulling put a chair. I took it and Karou took the one next to me, it was quiet. "So, Suki, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Mrs. Hitachin said to me, she was the same lady who dragged me inside for the ball. I had NO idea what to say "Suki plays 1st violin at school. She also takes French and a few other classes with me and Hikaru." Karou chimed in, nice save.

"Well that's nice." His mom said as the dinner came out. It was chicken or fowl of some sort in a light, creamy sauce and asparagus. We all ate quietly and sat in the slightly awkward silence; it was nice. After dinner, Hikaru, Karou and I went all around the mansion. "Yah, it's a bit much even for us, but still." Hikaru said, his voice echoing through the hall. I just nodded; I sighed, "I'm gonna have to go back tonight or tomorrow. I'm gonna get some stuff and leave." I said. I had been trying to say it all night; that I was leaving, once and for all

**OH NO SHE'S LEAVING SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING! Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

*Karou

"Leave? For where? " I asked Suki.

Where would she go?

"Somewhere that's not here." She said I took her aside for a second while Hikaru kept walking to the next part of the house. "Suki, you can't just, leave. What about Aunt Jena? Your dad? Noda?" I said, hoping to reason with her. "I'll say my goodbyes to Aunt Jena when I go get some stuff. My dad thinks I'm a leach, and Noda's in the line for the family busniess; I don't want that Karou." She said to me, I could already tell, there was no winning this fight.

Unless... "Then why don't you come stay here? Then you could see your aunt..." I tried "Karou. If I could see my aunt, my dad would see me! No." She said, getting frustrated. "Idiots. Suki, it's fairly obvious that Karou just doesn't want you to leave him here; and Karou, where do you think she would actually go? " Hikaru chimed in. Suki looked to the ground, half defeated; I kissed the top of her head, "Suki, _where would_ you go? " I asked her quietly. "To my sister's... in America." She whispered. So she really would be leaving me, "Suki, how would you get there?" I asked her, this plan was ridiculous!

"I'd use the rest of my Ouran money to pay for the plane ticket, I grew up with English, my sister works at the big airport... Karou, I already bought the ticket... as soon as Mom died, there wasn't a reason for me to stay..." she whispered almost silently. "What about me?" I asked her hopefully, even though it hurt to hear her say I wasn't a good enough reason to stay; she kissed my cheek and smiled at me, just a little. Then her eyes watered and she ran out through a labyrinth of hallways, we lost her quickly and sooner then we could catch up she was gone. Hikaru walked out to the front drive slowly with his cellphone to his ear, "Kyoya, I need you to stop a plane.". Half an hour later, we had one delayed plane, an insane plan, and a two tickets (just in case) .

**We are aproaching the end (or maybe not, depends on what you guys say)**


	16. Chapter 16

*Suki

I got back to Aunt Jena's in record time, then got to packing in mach speeds so I wouldn't miss my flight, and so I wouldn't have second thoughts. "Have fun kiddo. Say hi to your sister for me" Aunt Jena said, hugging me tight. For whatever reason she had been perfectly okay with my leaving, and promised not to tell Dad, to let him figure it out himself.

The cab picked me up and took me straight to the nearest international airport (which really wasn't that far) . I border my plane easily and waited for take off. For some reason our flight was being slightly delayed for awhile. "Would Cicero Suki please come off board for a moment? Cicero Suki please." The intercom said, I shrugged to myself ; I got off board and went to the main desk. "I was called off the plane." I said to the lady, she gave me a confused look. I looked out the window to point out my plane when I realized it was TAKING OFF. I panicked for a minute, then to confuse me even more _my bags_ were by the doorway to the walkway even though I hadn't brought them (because I didn't think the damnable plane would LEAVE WITHOUT ME!). "Oh, your wanted in office B. Take the second left down this hallway" the lady said, pointing down a hallway marked 'private'(is it me or is this starting to sound like I'm about to get human trafficked?). I went down the hallway anyway and found office B.

"Suki. I can explain." It was Karou, I was pissed! "You made me lose my flight, that was all the money I had Karou how could you!?" I yelled at him, "I'd rather have you pissed at me here, then missing me in America." He said, shrugging; what! "Suki, I love you and I can't stand the thought of you being an ocean away..." he pulled me into a chair and held out a ring box to me. I opened it and there was the prettiest of rings. "I know we're really young, but I refuse to let you leave without a fight. Will you marry me?" He asked. I was in shock, I talked before the rest of me caught up "We're 15 Karou. I can't marry you." ... I waited in the silence while the moment processed for both of us, "Then at least let me come with you", he held out a ticket for him and a replacement ticket for him "Please?"...

I got up, I got my face two inches away from his, so he would get this through his head "Karou, I love you too, but I can't stay and I can't drag you with.." I tried, but then that force (Hikaru) pushed my face _Very_ into Karou's. We kissed and then moved away from eachother, I dropped the ring box, Karou dropped the tickets and then we really kissed. "You two would make a good reality Tv show" Hikaru told us, rolling his eyes. Thanks Hikaru.

**I'm not sure, should that be the end? I have more, but this seems like a sorta good place to stop...**


	17. Chapter 17

*Hikaru

God they were such a stupid couple, all lovey dovetail and cutesy; ask me not as to how I tolerated it cause I don't know! Even when I started dating Haruhi it still seemed stupid of them to be like that.

At some point at the beginning of our senior summer vacation, someone thought it was a good idea that the 4 of us should go camping. And of course, Boss couldn't let Haruhi come camping with just us 'shady twins' and Suki ; so he came too, then Kyoya had a big project for school so he came.

And well, to keep things short, the whole host club + Suki + the other guys girlfriends. (There were alot of us);we all walked the way to these waterfalls, the girls were WAY into it so most the guys were too. But I wasn't buying it.

"Why did we come here again?" I asked to no one on particular "Because this is our last summer all together, the Ouran high host club, members last hur-rah. Or something like that" Suki said, carrying fire wood Haruhi right behind her

"besides I like camping." Haruhi said dropping the sticks in a pile.

I rolled my eyes again; then the others guys (Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, and Tamaki) decided to go swimming in the falls. It sounded like fun so I grabbed Haruhi and we went too.

But before we left, I could hear Suki and Karou arguing in the distance. The curiosity was killing me! Haruhi decided it was better to go snopping with me, then skinny diving with me and the others.

"Karou! What. Is. Wrong?" Suki begged loudly in an empty grove.

"I told you nothing. Why do you keep asking, nothings wrong. What's got you all strung up?" Karou calmly explained, he was telling the truth. Suki took a big sigh,

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just ... what if you come back from college and you don't care about me anymore? What if you find someone else? Karou, I'm scared. Your parents DO NOT think to kindly of me, if you found someone else..." she said, looking scared at just the thought

"Aren't you glad I didn't say banana? " I whispered to Haruhi, it was our way to say 'aren't you glad we aren't like that?'.

"Where is all this coming from?" Karou asked, taking a step towards Suki. Suki took a step back, "To find a new love is to look for one Suki. I will not look for one when I have one right here who I would walk and find a corner in the earth for."

He said, not bad bro.

"Karou, I'm scared." She whispered (I nearly fell out of my bush to hear her), "If in 2 months you're still scared I'll stay here " Karou proposed; "Karou, no." Suki said, her voice demanding to be conflicted. "Then quit worrying about it." Karou told her placing a kiss on her forehead and walking soundly away. I'm telling you, Lifetime/Hallmark movie, we'd make millions.


	18. Chapter 18

*Karou

The rest of the weekend went by soundly. After everyone else left, me and Suki decided to stay one last night. It was about dusk and it was freaking HOT; "That's it I'm going swimming!" Suki declared, already heading to the waterfalls.

Naturally I followed ; eventually we got there and she automaticly dodged behind an old tree and her clothes went flying to a nearby bush. She ran like a flash and I closed my eyes until I heard a big splash in the water.

"Come on Karou! The water's awesome!" She called back at me ; hot naked girlfriend, and a romantic-ish waterfall pond. That would end badly, it ain't happening.

"Fine but you don't know what your missing!" She taunted.

"Umm, how about we go somewhere drier? I have something I think we should talk about." I yelled to her, she started coming in and I had to close my eyes or risk giving in to it. That would be bad. She got dressed_ really_ slowly.

Once she was ready I took her up to the top of the waterfall and sat down far away enough that we could hear one another.

"So what is it you wanted to say?" She said, her blue eye bright and her green eye suspicious.

"Well..." I tried, I took a deep breath,

"Hey Suki what are we gonna do after I get back from school?" I said, might be a good way to start.

"I don't know. Why?" She asks; my hands are getting clammy.

"Because I know what I would like." I said; "Oh yeah?" Suki says.

"Yeah, I'm gonna find you and we're gonna go to Rome." I said, getting closer to the punch line.

"Why Rome?" She asks, going for it; "I thought maybe that's where we could go honeymooning." I said, holding out the ring box, the same one from the airport 3 years ago.

Suki's eyes went wide as she looked at the ring "Suki, we aren't 15 anymore, will you marry me?"

*Suki

I was shocked, insanely and utterly in awe; my boyfriend, who had struck out with proposing to me 3 years ago, was now proposing to me again, with the same ring!

God I was awestruck! I tried to calm down, I couldn't . "Oh my God! Karou!" I half-yelled, I threw my arms around him and hugged him and kissed him. "So that's a?" He asked, what an idiot!

"Yes, yes you fiend, yes yes yes!" I told him, still blowing a fuse (it was a loving fuse) . He sighed and flopped on his back in relief, I followed suit.

"Hi so and so, this is Suki, my fiancè." He muttered under his breath. I giggled, "Dad's gonna be pissed." I said.

"Your parents are gonna blow up." I began to get a little worried, but hey, I just got engaged!

"When did you plan all this?" I asked him, propping up on my elbow.

"Well it all started when a certain blonde wouldn't take it in the middle of an airport... and, I just carried it around ever sense." He said. What?

"You carried this ring around Everywhere, for 3 years, just waiting for the rright moment?" I couldn't believe it. "Yep" "Hmm." We talked back and forth about who to tell and how to tell them. I wasn't completely sure of the future, but that was okay, I had Karou. Further done the road, people would ask how or why we fell in love. I would always leave it with one remark.

"Just Because".

**The actual end! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
